This invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Grandiflora Rose. It has as its seed parent the variety known as ‘WEKmerewby’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 23,476) and a non-disseminated seedling of my creation as its pollen parent with the following genetic origin ‘Sunset Celebration’ x ‘Julia Child’.